


this is just one of those games that we play

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [339]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cheating, Coercion, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Job, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kushina strikes up a deal with Kiba, all so that he will be friends with her son. She feels guilty, but at the same time, it's not as if Minato has given her any reason to stay loyal...
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Commissions [339]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 11





	this is just one of those games that we play

Kushina Uzumaki is conflicted. She knows that she is past the point for feeling conflicted, because she has already made her decision, and she has to make good on the promise that she has made, but she is still conflicted, worried about actually going through with this. After everything that she has promised, it is a lot to come through on, but if she does not come through on it, then she knows that it is not going to be good for Naruto. And, ultimately, he is the reason that she is doing something like this.

The thing is, her son has never had an easy time with friends. The children in the village looked down on him, and he has been lonely for most of his life. She has had to do a lot to make sure that he did not stay lonely, and the latest problem that she has made is one that she has to do a lot to maintain. It is going further than she ever has for her son, but she loves him, and is willing to do what she has to do.

He enjoys being friends with Kiba, and she knows that. She can tell that the two of them enjoy the time that they spend together, so she knows, at least in some way, she has made a good decision with this. As long as Naruto is happy, she must have made the right decision, right?

But even so, this is a major step, something that she never thought that she would have to do, not even for her son. To ask her if she would be willing to do this…it is not something that she ever would have considered, and it takes her by surprise, and takes her even more by surprise how readily she agrees to it, in the moment. Now that the time has come to actually do it, though, she has to stop and ask herself why she let it go this far, and if she is really going to do this.

She can hear Kiba, talking with Naruto, the two of them hanging out and sounding like they are having a great time. He has already held up his end of the bargain, so if she does not hold up hers, it is going to end badly. Not only is Kiba going to stop being friends with Naruto, but there is a chance that he might tell Naruto the real reason for ending the friendship, that he might reveal that there was never any friendship to begin with.

He could lie and say that he just does not like Naruto anymore, but he could just as easily tell the truth and say that he never liked Naruto, and that he was only doing this because of a bargain with Kushina. But since Kushina did not hold up her end of the bargain, he no longer has to hold up his. And then he would look Naruto in the eyes and tell him that he would no longer be his friend because his mother would not sleep with him.

She can’t have Naruto find out what she does for the sake of him making friends. Hell, she especially does not want him to find out that, when push came to shove, she also decided that it was not worth it to do this, that the price that was set was too high, that he was not worth it, even after she decided to do this. No matter how she looks at it, she is completely trapped, and she has to do this. She has to cheat on her husband with a boy her son’s age, so that her son can have a friend.

Kiba made the deal with her, so cocky and self-assured when she came to him, asking him so kindly if there were any way he might consider being friends with Naruto. He must have heard about how desperate she was to get friends for her son, or perhaps he could just sense it from the way she carried herself. Either way, he was playing hard to get from the start, making it clear that he was not going to make it easy, that he was going to set a high price for Kushina to pay.

She never would have expected him to demand that she have sex with him in order to get him to hang out with Naruto. In the moment, she was so shocked that she did not know what to say, and he had put a little pressure on her, saying that it was a limited over, and so, in a panic, she accepted. Only now is she forced to face the consequences of her rush decision, and only now is she forced to actually carry through with what she promised.

The fact of the matter is, she knows that she has to. She has no place feeling conflicted, and her feelings do not matter at all. She is going to do this, because she has to, because she promised, and because she does not want Naruto to lose his new friend, or find out why Kiba became his friend to begin with, much less why he would ditch him at the drop of a hat.

Kiba will be leaving soon, and that will be her cue to go after him, so that they can get things started. Right now, she can hear the two of them goofing off and having fun, and it all seems so genuine that no one would guess that this is because of the filthy bargain that she is about to go through with. She is stripped naked, putting on her nice lingerie, because Kiba requested that she wear something sexy for her encounter.

It has been a long time since she has had the chance to wear something like this, and she looks at herself in the mirror, deciding that she does not look too bad at all. Actually, she thinks that she looks incredibly sexy, and she realizes as she studies herself in the mirror that she definitely still has it. There are times when she thinks that she is losing her beauty, that she is not as attractive as she used to be, but right now, there is no doubt in her mind that she is sexy, that she has no reason to doubt herself so much.

Of course, she knows exactly what she doubts herself, and it has nothing to do with her actual appearance, but rather, the perception that she is given based on how she is treated. Kushina is clad in lacy lingerie, a sheer pair of panties not leaving much to the imagination, and a bustier that gives her ample cleavage, with stockings on that come up to her thighs and further accentuate her shapely legs. Turning around to study her ass, she can see that it is just as nice as she remembers as well, and is certain that this will be quite the treat for Kiba.

She knows that she has to be attractive, if he is willing to bargain for her body like this, but it is not until she looks at herself in the mirror that she knows for sure that she looks good, that she is still hot, and that her looks have not faded with age, no matter what she may have been led to think, due to the way that she has been treated since the birth of her son.

Kushina still loves her husband. She loves Minato so much, and would never have considered cheating with him under any other circumstance, but maybe she should have, a long time ago. That is a terrible thing to think, regarding the man that she loves, but it is hard not to think along those lines when she looks at herself and is reminded of the fact that she is every bit as sexy as she was when the two of them got married. It is because of him that she began to worry that her looks were fading, and because of him that she has had so much room for doubt, so many reasons to think that she is not enough.

Minato has not made love to her since before Naruto was born. When they first got married, he wanted to have sex with her nearly every night, and when she got pregnant, she could not keep her hands off of him, due to the hormones. Back then, everything seemed so perfect, and the two of them were so passionate together that she thought it would never end. She thought that everything would be that perfect forever.

But as her pregnancy continued, it became harder for her to fuck him, and they had to cool things off for a little while, waiting until after the baby was born. And then, after the birth, she was too sore to do anything, advised to avoid sexual activity for a while yet, and the two of them had to wait. She thought that he would jump her as soon as they had the all clear, and yet, he did not make a single move. Kushina was suddenly discouraged by that, so discouraged that she did not make a move herself, and days and then weeks passed, with the two of them just going to bed like normal, her husband barely touching her.

She began to work hard, training her body, afraid that she had become less attractive after having Naruto, but Minato never took that interest in her again. He became more and more busy with his work as Hokage, and she was left alone, raising their son and still in love with him, even though he continued to neglect him. Now, eighteen years later, she is pent up and self-conscious, but looking at herself in the mirror, she understands that she is definitely still sexy, definitely worth fucking.

Maybe she should have done something like this a long time ago.

It is hard not to think along those lines, no matter how much she may love her husband. She loves him, but he has neglected her, and for the life of her, she can not find one single reason why he should. After giving him a son, he should want her more, and she is no less gorgeous than the day they got married. She has spent countless nights masturbating alone, trying to relieve all of her built up tension, trying to satisfy herself and the void that has been left by her husband seeming to forget all about her. All along, she could have found someone else, but she thought that she was not desirable, that if Minato did not want her, then no one would.

Kiba wants her, though. Even if this is a messed up arrangement, even if she is only doing this to get him to stay friends with her son, the fact that someone likes her, that someone wants her, is enough to boost her confidence, and she poses in front of the mirror for a little bit longer, before picking up a long coat to put on, one that covers the fact that she is wearing nothing but lingerie. It will not be long now before Kiba leaves, and then she is supposed to follow.

Naruto is so happy now, and Minato has left her to fend for herself for too long now. Maybe there is nothing wrong with what she is doing tonight, maybe it is a necessary evil. If Minato had paid more attention to her, she might not have considered it, not even for Naruto, but she thinks now that she is doing the right thing, that she has made the right decision. Now, she has to face Kiba, and give him everything that she has promised, and she thinks that she is ready, that she is finally ready to fuck another man.

Maybe she is even more than ready.

With her coat on, she sits on her bed and she waits for Kiba to announce that he is leaving. She is no longer as nervous as she was before, no longer quite as conflicted, but if she lets herself think about it for too long, then she starts to think that maybe she still should be. It is hard for her to know what to think about the whole situation, and she decides that she just needs to take it all as it comes. After all, she knows that she does not want Naruto find out the truth, and that should be more than enough reason for her to not let Kiba down.

Finally, she hears him tell Naruto that he has to go home. Naruto expresses some disappointment but says goodbye anyway, and Kiba goes on his way. A moment later, she hears Naruto go back to his room, closing the door behind him. She waits just a few more minutes before getting up and calling, “I’ll be going out for a little while, alright, Naruto?”

He remains in his room as he replies, “Alright, see ya later!” He has no idea what his mother is going out to do, let alone the fact that she is doing it all for him. With any luck, he will never know just what she has been willing to do for him, how low she has been willing to sink just to make sure that he is happy and not lonely. He will barely even notice that she is gone, and might not even be awake by the time she gets back.

Naruto will have no idea what it is that his mother goes out to do, and she is glad that he does not come out to see her off, because at least that way he does not have a chance to ask her about her long coat and fancy stockings. It is not the way she normally dresses to go out, and she would rather him not mention anything about this to his father, lest Minato start suspecting the affair.

If he would even care about something like that. It makes her sad to think that there is a chance her husband could find out she was sleeping with someone else and not be bothered by that. She wants to hope that he would still be jealous, even if he does not still want to sleep with her himself. It would be nice to be able to know that he still cares for her in some way, because she does still love him, and wants to have what they used to have back.

No point in thinking about any of that, though. She is not going to let Minato find out about the affair, just the same as she is not going to let Naruto find out. This is going to be a secret just between her and Kiba, with both of them holding up their end of the bargain, and neither of them ever telling a soul. As long as she can do this just right, without anyone ever finding out, then it is going to be just fine.

Kiba should already be at the hotel by now. He made the reservation for the night earlier, and told her what room to come meet him in. She is following after him, but he has had enough of a head start that he will probably be comfortable in the room now, waiting for Kushina to come join them. With each step that she takes, she asks herself if she should turn back, if she should give up on this, but she already knows that that is not an option, no matter how guilty and conflicted that she may feel right now.

Finally, the hotel comes into view, and she enters the building, with no one seeming to notice or care that she is there. She used to be recognizable everywhere that she went, because of who her husband is, but since she and Minato never go out together anymore, it seems that no one really remembers her as easily. Almost the same as things feel like they are at home, when she thinks about it, but that is even more depressing.

She walks down the hallway, counting the numbers on the door until she reaches the room that she knows Kiba will be in. Hanging right outside, she knows that it is now or never, that she has to go in, that she can’t keep turn back once she does. A voice in the back of her mind tells her that she does not have to do it, that she can still walk away, but if she does, then Naruto will definitely find out what she was planning on doing, and Minato will as well.

He does not know that she bribes the kids in various ways to be friends with their son, and she knows that he would disapprove even of the casual ways that she does it. Minato would say that she is coddling Naruto, that she is doing too much for him and that it is unfair for her to buy his friends, and make him think that the kids genuinely like him. If he knew that she were offering her body for it, she hopes that he would also be jealous, that he would be angry that she would cheat on him, but she would really rather not have him know.

No matter what, she can’t actually walk away anymore. By agreeing, she has trapped herself, and Kiba knows that, knew that when he pressured her into making a quick decision. He wanted her to be trapped like this, and wanted to make sure that she would really go through with it. Now, without any other choice, she reaches a hand up to knock on the door, putting her fears behind her.

“Who is it?” he asks, his voice familiar to her.

“It’s me,” is all she says.

“Come on in, the door’s open for ya,” he replies, and so, Kushina takes a deep breath, steadying herself before she turns the knob and opens the door to the hotel room. She slips in quickly so that she is not seen by anyone who might come down the hallway, even though she has already established that no one seems to care where she is going or what she is doing, not seeming to know who she is at this point.

She is so busy focusing on how she enters the room that it is not until the door is closed securely behind her that she turns to face Kiba. That is when she realizes that he is already naked, sitting on the bed in front of her, his legs spread wide and a hand wrapped around his cock, lightly stroking himself to maintain his erection as he looks her up and down, eying her legs hungrily.

He can see the stockings on her, and knows just how sexy they look, and he knows that that means that beneath the coat, she has something even sexier on, and he can’t wait to see it. Kushina can’t help but stare at him as well, taking in the sight of his body. Kiba is well trained and therefore has a good body, rugged and cut, enough to get her excited even under the current circumstances. But that is not what really catches her eye.

She is surprised by how big his cock looks. Kushina had never particularly thought of Minato as small, but she had never seen one before his, and has remained loyal to him, not even looking at dirty magazines, no matter how horny she may have been over the years. She never thought of him as small before, but when she sees Kiba’s size, she starts to realize that he might be, because Kiba is just so much bigger than him. Kiba is so big that it makes her heart race and her mouth water, getting excited despite herself.

She is supposed to just do this because she has to, not because she wants to. She is not supposed to look at Kiba and get turned on like this, but he has such a great body, and such a big cock that she forgets herself for a moment, at least until she starts to clear her head again. She is still conflicted, even though she has decided that she has to do this, and seeing him like this does nothing to ease her worries. Now that she knows just how attractive she finds him, that almost makes it worse, almost makes it feel like she is doing this for herself, doing this because she wants to. It makes it feel that much more like cheating, and that makes her hesitate, but she knows that if she keeps him waiting too long, then he is going to get impatient with her.

Slowly, she unbuttons her coat, aware of his eyes on her the entire time. Finally, she has it completely undo an shrugs it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, so that he can see her body and her lingerie. He can see the way it fits her perfectly, showing off all over her curves, enhancing her best features. And she can tell that he likes what he sees, because the hunger in his eyes grows as he studies her from top to bottom.

Kushina does a slow turn, because she just feels like she should, to give him a chance to see the full package, and he lets out a low moan that almost sounds like a growl, predatory, but also needy. It has been a long time since she has had the chance to feel this attractive or this wanted, and she wonders why it has to be someone like Kiba, giving her this kind of experience.

Now he is genuinely touching himself, working his hand up and down eagerly as he studies her, wanting to drink in every detail, really making her feel like he is devouring her with his eyes. The more this continues, the more she finds that she wants him to devour her, that she wants to be taken by him, completely willingly. She tries to push those thoughts out of her head, as he turns to his canine companion, sleeping off to the side of the bed, and mutters, “You just keep on resting, Akamaru. Your master’s about to have some fun.”

Stepping closer, Kushina asks, “What do you want to do first?”

“Ooh, good, you’re going to be submissive?” he asks. “I like that. I worried a little that you might try and take control since you’re older, but it seems like you already know your place, huh? It’s real nice of you to give yourself over to me like that…real nice for me, _and_ for Naruto.” That last bit is clearly meant to serve as a reminder of why she is doing this, and why she can’t walk away from it, lest he tell her son everything that he knows.

“I’m here to do whatever you want,” is all she says, deciding to play up the submissive act, since that is clearly what he wants from her. Truth be told, he seems like he would be great to be dominated by, but she does not like that she keeps thinking those things, that she is unable to control the way her mind starts to go wild, especially since she first saw his cock.

She loves Minato, she really does, even still and even after all this time. But looking at Kiba now, she can’t stop thinking about how much bigger he is, and how Minato has not had sex with her in so long, and she knows that Kiba will be better for it. He is bigger and he actually wants her, went far enough to arrange this meeting so that he could have his chance with her.

“I want you to do what I’m doing right now,” Kiba replies, lust in his voice, a teasing look in his eyes. He is so hungry for her, not bothering to disguise anything at all, but there is something about that lecherous behavior that excites her more than she should be excited, and no amount of guilt is able to keep her from wanting more, from reaching for more. Kushina really does want this, even if she does not want to want it, and even if she knows that she should resist it. “Get over here and jerk me off, and then we’ll see what you can do after that.”

Nodding, she moves closer to him, before sitting next to him on the bed. He is so much bigger than she is used to dealing with, and even with her experience, it has been way too long, nearly two decades, since the last time she has done this, so it can barely even be said to be any experience at all. There is no denying that she has grown incredibly rusty over the years, and that all of the experience that she has is with a man built completely differently than Kiba. It is almost unbelievable to her that his cock could be so much bigger than her husband’s, when she had previously thought that he was average. Is Kiba really just that big?

What she does not know is that Kiba is six inches, and that Minato is a mere three. It is only natural that Kiba would look massive in comparison, twice the size of what she is used to with her husband, and that is why it amazes her so much, why she thinks that he is too big to be real. She has no idea that Kiba is about average himself, perhaps a bit bigger, and that Minato is just small, that she has always been dealing with something much smaller than average.

She stares at his cock for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to deal with it, what to do with it. In theory, she does know how to jerk him off, but she tries to remember what is so pleasurable about it, what she is supposed to do to make it feel even better for him, to make it feel as good as possible. It has been such a long time, and she is so confused at first, especially as she wonders if she can even handle anything that big. But she definitely wants to, her lacy panties getting wet as she gets excited just from the idea of touching him.

Finally, she reaches down, not wanting Kiba to get impatient with her just because she is not able to figure out what she is doing. She wraps her slender hand around the base of his cock, and he lets out a low, growling moan to feel her touch, a sound that makes her shudder in her anticipation. She wants to feel this big cock inside of her, whether she can take it or not, but she has to be patient, has to wait until Kiba orders her to take it, and until then, she can just content herself with touching it, as she is made to do everything that he asks of her.

Slowly, she starts to work her hand up and down, but she realizes that her grip is probably too loose, and tightens it a bit, then hoping that that is not too tight. But Kiba simply moans even more for that, so she figures she must be doing a good job. She can only hope that, as long as he does not say anything, that she is satisfying him, and that he would tell her outright if she were doing something wrong, that he would correct her and make sure that she knows how to do it right, going forward.

Out loud, she admits, “It has been a very long time since I’ve done this…”

“What, that husband of yours doesn’t take care of you?” he asks, in a voice that suggests that he already knows, that he has already figured that much out for himself. “A hot piece of ass like you at home, and he just neglects you? What a fucking loser…don’t worry, I’ll show you how a real man treats you, just you wait. Until then, just keep up the good work, yeah?”

Nodding, she continues working her hand up and down his cock, keeping her grip tight, and not confirming or denying what he has said about her husband. She feels like, as a good wife, she should defend the man that she loves, but she can’t exactly bring herself to lie about it, and is sure that Kiba would be able to see through her lie either way, so there is not much point in it. Instead, she should just keep doing what she is supposed to do, instead of making conversation, instead of keeping the topic of Minato active. The less she has to think about the man that she is willingly cheating on with her son’s fake friend, the better.

Kiba just relaxes under her touch and moans for her, his moans sounding so sexy to her that she can barely contain herself. She wishes that she could touch herself a little bit, something that she has done a few times over the years, but usually tries to refrain from. Kushina is not able to make herself come on her own, which is one of the reasons that she does not frequently masturbate, but it had also felt like a betrayal of Minato, something that she now realizes is stupid. If he was not willing to touch her, she should have just touched herself, even if it would ultimately end up not working for her.

Right now, she refrains because Kiba has not given her permission to do something like that. Instead, she just keeps focusing on his pleasure, because his pleasure is supposed to be the only thing that matters right now. As long as she is able to get him off, then nothing else really matters, and she knows that. He is the one that set this up, and she has to hold up her end of the deal, and that is the only deal to it. There is nothing about this that says he has to make her happy as well.

The only thing that they have agreed on is that she has to sleep with him so that he will continue pretending to be friends with Naruto. She naturally takes that to mean that it has to be good enough for him and that she has to get him off, but other than that, she is pretty sure that nothing else is important to him. If she does enjoy herself, then that will be a nice bonus for her, but if she does not, then that is not any concern of his, just as long as he gets what he wants out of it.

She knows this, and that is why she is willing to do whatever he asks of her, and why she ignores her body’s impulses, and ignores just how turned on she is right now. Kushina aches with how much she needs some sort of attention, but instead, she just keeps working on Kiba, stroking him off so that she can know for sure that she has made him happy, and that he will continue to hold up his end of the deal, with no doubt in his mind that she has held up hers.

Kiba, at the same time, is starting to get really close from everything that Kushina is doing for him. He groans as he is pushed closer and closer to his climax, barely able to hold back now, and knowing that he has no reason to hold back. He has plenty of stamina, after all, and will be able to keep this up for as long as he wants to, with no real reason to be careful about anything. Kushina is doing a good job so far, turning him on a lot, but that is not a surprise, not with how unbelievably sexy that she is. From the beginning, it has been unreal to him that Naruto could have a mom that hot, which is why he could not resist the opportunity when she came to him, begging him to be nicer to her pathetic son, promising him that she would do _anything_ in return.

He knew then that he would have to make sure that she took that anything completely seriously. After all, how could he ever hope to miss out on a chance with someone as hot as her, when she was basically gift wrapping it and delivering it to him? Maybe she did not realize what it was that she was walking into, but she was giving him all the room in the world to proposition her like this, and have as much fun with her sexy body as he wanted.

Now, he knows that he is definitely not going to last much longer, so he pulls her away from his cock, pushing her down so that he can push her face down onto him, his cock pushing past her lips. Kushina is surprised by this, surprised that he is going this far so suddenly, but she has to do her best to keep going along with it, to keep up with whatever it is that he might decide that he wants from her. And the forceful behavior is definitely hot to her, the way he knows what he wants and goes for it without wasting a second. It is becoming harder and harder for her to ignore how much she wants him, and hard to continue to feel conflicted, and guilty about the way that she is betraying her husband.

He holds her head down as he starts fucking her face, and she does not like that part as much, not with how rough he is being, but that is not something that she can complain about. Both literally, because he is holding her down and keeping her mouth too busy to speak out about it, and in general, because this is supposed to be about him either way, so her own feelings really do not matter at all. As long as he is nice to Naruto, as long as he does what he has promised her that he will do, then that is all that she really needs, and fair payment for the way that he is treating her.

And, secretly, somewhere in the back of her mind, she does like the way that his cock tastes, finding that she really does not mind it as much as she initially thought she did. There is definitely a very big part of her that is warming up to even this, and that makes her think that she could probably warm up to everything, that there is nothing that he could do to her that she would not eventually come to love. In a way, she is really starting to fall under his spell, so she lets him keep fucking her face until he finally comes hard.

As he comes, pumping his load down her throat, Kushina willingly swallows, letting him use her however he wants to, and loving this taste as well. This is all for Naruto’s benefit, but she continues to surprise herself with just how much she ends up enjoying the little things, even things that she did not think that she would enjoy. She is falling deeper and deeper, and as he pulls her face off his cock, panting and growling a bit, she knows that things are just getting started.

Kiba pulls her to her feet so that he can bend her over the bed, his movements becoming more aggressive as he goes. She already knew that he was in full control of her and everything that she does, but there is just something about the aggression that is added to his movements that really drives the point home for Kushina, making her that much more hungry for him, despite everything. There are so many reasons that she should not, and she knows that well enough, but it becomes so easy to just excuse it all, the more turned on that she gets, and his hands are so rough, and he is so strong…

Just seeing his body was enough to weaken her resolve, but stuff like this makes it all even harder on her, and Kushina is falling apart so easily. She wants to remain as loyal to Minato as she can under these circumstances, wants this to be something that she is only doing reluctantly, not because there is any part of her that wants to, but Kiba makes that so hard for her. And Minato has not made it easy either, whether he knows it or not.

Why should she want to be loyal to him when he has not done anything for her in so long? Does he even still care about her? For all she knows, he is the one who betrayed her first, and in a way, even if he has technically remained loyal, it is still a betrayal of her to have neglected her for so long. He has cheated her out of what she deserves as his loving and supportive wife, never even bothering to offer an explanation for why he is ignoring her, so maybe there is nothing wrong with her wanting Kiba like this, wanting a real man that actually wants to fuck her, that sees her for the sexy woman that she is.

Kushina knows that she is sexy now. If there is one thing that she has learned from this experience, it is that she is sexy, that she is still desirable, and desirable enough to put in a lot of effort for, more effort than Minato has ever been willing to put in. Whether or not she loves him seems irrelevant when balanced against what she has been missing out on, and what she is being offered in order to make up for all of that. Kiba is offering her something that she misses, and it is not wrong of her to want it.

But he is not giving her that just yet. Right now, he is not bending her over the bed so that he can fuck her, but rather, so that he can rub his cock between her thighs. He pushes her legs apart so that he can fit his cock between them, and then he has her close them, tight around his cock, just tight enough to give him the right amount of friction, to give him everything that he needs to be able to get off.

He reaches up to grab hold of her hips, and his grip is so strong, so possessive that it almost hurts, but in the best way possible. Kushina finds that she really likes this feeling, really likes how rough he gets with her, as he thrusts forward, fucking her thighs so that he can feel her flesh and her stockings, loving both of those sensations.

He can’t get over just how good her legs look in those stockings, and that drives him on, making him crave her that much more. Kiba has always known that Naruto has a hot mom, but the way she normally dresses hides away just how hot she really is. He knew that she had the potential to be this sexy, and knew that she just needed a chance to wear something more revealing, hence why he told her that she had to wear lingerie when she came to meet up with him. And now that he gets to see it for real, he has no regrets at all, nearly feral

with how badly he wants her. She has such nice legs, perfectly clothed by the stockings, and her ass and tits are to die for, a curvy body that he could never get enough of.

Kiba begins thrusting harder and faster, loving the friction that her thighs create. He wants to fuck her, can’t wait to have his way with her, but he can tell that she is starting to warm up to the idea herself, getting wet enough that she is dampening her panties, and he wants to drive her wild for a little bit before he gives it to her. At first, she tried to act cool, like she was only doing this because she had to, but now that they are getting down to it, he can tell that act is crumbling, and that she really does need this, and really is starting to want this.

Her husband must be one hell of an idiot if he would let a perfect woman like her go unsatisfied. Kiba is going to have to make up for all of that and then some, as he officially claims Kushina for his own, planning to fuck her so hard and so good that she comes out of this wanting to be his, ready to do anything just so long as she gets to fuck him again. For now, though, he teases her by fucking her thighs, letting his cock rub against her wet, panty-clad pussy a few times, just to tease her, just so that he can hear the way that it makes her gasp and moan.

Kushina is so pathetic now, rendered completely helpless in her lust, and Kiba knows he will not be able to tease her for much longer, but he will keep it up for a little while, just long enough so that he can come, and then he is going to fuck her, and he is going to make her scream for him, and he is going to make her all _his_.

He pulls back once he is ready to come, wanting to make sure that he gets it all over her, wanting to cover her in it. Kiba splatters her thighs, her stocking, her ass, and even some of her back with his seed, and Kushina is not able to hide her moan from him, showing that she likes it, even if she might want to try and deny that. She loves getting this kind of attention from him, even if she should not, even if she is still thinking about her loser, neglectful husband.

And it is true that she is panting in her desire, wanting Kiba so badly that she can hardly stand it. It has been so long since she has had a cock inside of her, and she needs to feel that now, needs to be penetrated and needs to come. It has been way too long, and she should not have had to wait this long, so she is determined to take whatever opportunity she has, determined to get what she wants. She needs Kiba to fuck her so hard that he makes her come, her first orgasm in much too long, and so, she is not going to fight, and not going to resist, not once he is finally ready to fuck her.

She does worry that he might have more in mind to tease her, but it seems that she does not have anything to worry about there, because he grins at her and says, “Well, are you ready to make good on your promise?” All of this has just been foreplay, and if she were to walk away now, she still would not have fulfilled her end of the bargain, not until he actually gets to fuck her. Fortunately for both of them, that is what she wants most now, wanting him inside of her.

Kushina goes to her discarded jacket to get a condom from the pocket, ripping open the package. She has not had to buy condoms in a while, but she just reflexively bought the same brand and size that she used to have to by, back when she and Minato still had sex, before the two of them were trying for a child. She attempts to roll it onto Kiba’s thick cock, but she already knows that it is not going to fit from the start.

He snorts and makes her take it back off, saying, “That’s way too tight, way too tiny. I’m not gonna be able to keep it up with that tiny thing cutting off my circulation. Don’t tell me that’s what your husband wears.” Kushina does not say anything, but that is enough of an answer for him, and he laughs. “That’s so pathetic…anyway, I guess I’m just gonna have to fuck you raw, then.”

“But you can’t do that,” she protests, and Kiba cocks his head.

“What, you’re gonna go out and buy more looking like _that_?” he asks. “I don’t think so, and neither of us are leaving until I get what you promised me…unless you want me to tell your son about this, that is.”

Kushina knows that he is right, and sighs before saying, “Just promise you’ll pull out?”

“Of course,” he says with a grin. “Now bend back over, you know how I want to fuck you.”

Kiba is bigger than Kushina has ever had to deal with, and she is as nervous as she is horny as he bends her over the bed, this time with his cock pressed right against her pussy. She knows that he is going to be a lot to handle, but that just makes her want it more, and she braces herself as he starts to push forward, his cock slowly penetrating her.

She is right about him nearly being too big for her, and at first, she is not sure if she can take it. Kushina is left gripping the edge of the bed, crying out as he pushes inside, but then, it does not take her that long to get used to it, and she is so horny, so pent up and so needy, that she is able to adjust rather easily, until she is left wanting more. Kiba gives it a moment, letting her try and steady herself before he starts to move again, letting her get used to having a cock as big as his inside of her.

Not only is he bigger than she is used to, but she also has not done this at all in much too long, and no matter how much she may want this, it is still a lot. Even so, she loves it, crying out for him, moaning pathetically, until he finally starts to thrust into her. Once Kiba has started moving, that leaves Kushina screaming for him, as she forgets everything in the world but the feeling of his cock inside of her. She has been waiting so long for something like this, has been denied such a simple yet unbelievably pleasure for much too long, and now that she has it, she never wants to let go, and never wants this moment to end.

Kiba does not take long to fall into a rough rhythm, fucking her hard and fast, holding tight to her with his nails starting to dig into her flesh, and his moans come out more like growls. The animalistic side of him starts to come out more and more, and she finds that she loves that, and that she wants him to treat her like he is the dog who has hunted her down, and like she is his prey, helpless before him, that he can do whatever he wants with. Kushina never thought that she would get such a thrill out of something like this, because Minato, even when he did have sex with her, was such a safe and cautious man.

It is a bit of a surprise to discover that she likes it _rough_. But she does, and she lets him keep doing whatever he wants with her, lets him keep fucking her absolutely senseless, loving every second that he spends pounding into her. Though it does take her some time to get used to all of it, once she is, there is nothing stopping her from loving it all, and wondering how she ever lived without something like this. Her guilt in coming here decreases more and more, the more she gets to experience what she has been missing out on, what she could have had if she were with a man like Kiba, rather than a man like Minato.

Kushina is falling deeper and deeper into this, her regrets fading away so easily, and all because of Kiba’s very capable cock. She could do this forever, and she is starting to think that she does not even need to be blackmailed into doing it, that she might be more willing in the future, because this is more than she could have ever asked for, and everything that she has ever needed. If she had known this sort of pleasure was waiting for her, would she have hesitated for a second?

In the moment, it is hard to imagine that she would have, but she needed this excuse to talk herself into cheating when that is something that she never would have considered herself doing before. Obviously, it is something that she should have done a long time ago, because she would not have spent so much time in need, so much time trying and failing to get herself off while there was all this pleasure waiting for her, all these wonderful things that she could have experienced, that Minato has always been holding her back from.

Even when they were still fucking, he was nothing like this. She knows now that Kiba is the best that she has ever had, and she is not going to let go of something like that, especially not as she is pushed closer and closer to her limit, to a limit that she nearly forget existed. It has been such a long time since she has had an orgasm; _hell_ , it has been such a long time since she has even felt _close_ to an orgasm, and she is almost surprised that she can even remember what it feels like, but in this moment, she knows that that is what this is, that that is what is building up and making her tremble, what she knows needs to be released.

And then she comes, sudden and hard, her body giving into the intense spasms and shudders, pleasure coursing through her, seeming to reach her every nerve ending. She comes so hard and feels so good that she hardly notices that Kiba is right there with her, until he roughly hilts himself inside of her and starts pumping her full. There is a brief panic as she remembers that he promised to pull out, but then she realizes that she feels so good that she does not care, that she is not going to confront him about that, when she can just enjoy the way the hot gush of come is enough to prolong her own orgasm. It feels much too good for her to really be mad about.

Kiba groans and growls as he holds tight to her, thrusting a bit even through his orgasm. It feels so good, and she is so tight around him, as if determined to milk him dry like this, but he is not done with her yet. As he finally pulls out of her, there is so much of his seed that her pussy is left dripping, leaking it out of her as he gets ready for what he is going to do next.

“You’ve got such a nice ass that it would be a waste to just ignore it,” he informs her. “I’m gonna fuck ya back there next, just let me get you ready.”

Kushina, trembling and satisfied for the first time in a long time, realizes that, even satisfied, she could definitely go for more, that she would absolutely _love_ some more. As long as Kiba wants to keep fucking her, then she is going to let him, and she is going to take advantage of just how good this all feels for her. Though she is new to the idea of getting fucked in the ass, it does not sound bad at all, not when Kiba says it. If it feels even half as good as being fucked in her pussy, then she is desperate for a feeling like that.

Getting her ready involves getting some lube that he brought and getting his fingers slick, working them inside of her ass so that he can work her open. Kushina moans, surprised by just how sensitive this hole seems to be, but Kiba is not surprised at all, and knows just what he is doing as he fingers her. He is able to fit three fingers by the time he is done with her, taking things slow to spread the lube and make sure that he has properly gotten her ready to take his cock.

“It still might not be enough,” he warns her, as he slowly withdraws his fingers and straightens up, so that he can get ready to fuck her back there. “My cock is bigger than what you’re used to, yeah?”

“Yes,” she agrees, “but either way, that wouldn’t make a difference…”

“Oh?” he asks, but then, he figures out what she is trying to say and he smirks. “I see what you mean. Well, I’ll definitely try and make sure it’s a first time worth remembering. I can’t believe I get to take a hot mom’s asshole virginity!” He can hardly believe his good luck, and it flusters Kushina to hear how happy he is about this, but she is glad that she gets to do something to make him this happy.

Just having her ass fingered by him feels so good that she has no idea how good she is going to feel once she has his cock, but she can hardly wait to find out. She can feel the tip rubbing against her, teasing her, and she is desperate to have him inside of her again, hardly believing that this is really her, that this is really how this young makes her feel now. No one has ever made her feel like this, not even her husband, not even the man she was supposed to have pledged her life to, who should be the only one to elicit this much excitement.

Of course, it would help if he ever did anything to make her this excited. Kushina can’t imagine Minato ever taking it far enough to want to fuck her in the ass, and if she were to have brought it up to him, even when they were still involved in a more sexual relationship, she doubts that he would have gone for it, or even if he had, it would have only been because she asked for it, and he would not have known what to do, and certainly would not have been any good at it. She has no doubt that Kiba is going to be good, even before he starts to push inside of her.

As much as he wants to be wild and rough with her, he has the decency to take this part slowly, just to start. He does plan to let loose on her ass once he is able to, but until then, he is going to take his time and make sure that she can take him, just the same as he has done when fingering her ass and working her open. As long as all of this works, he and Kushina will both enjoy it, and even though this is mostly about claiming her for his own in any way possible, he would love it if she would get so addicted to him that she kept coming back willingly, without any blackmail needed. In order to make something like that happen, he is going to have to make her love every second of this, and make sure that it feels good.

And so, he is slow as he fits his cock inside of her, feeling the tight hole slowly stretch to accommodate him, struggling to fit his cock at first, even after the preparation, but at his slow pace, she is able to get used to him. Slowly but surely, he fits it all inside of her, and all the while, Kushina is not sure what to think or how to feel, head swimming with feelings that she just can’t make sense of, until she is suddenly aware of the fact that he is all the way inside of her.

At that point, she also becomes aware of just how much she loves having Kiba’s cock in her ass, but at this point, that is really no surprise to her. It seems like she loves just about everything that Kiba can do for her, that she loves it more than anything in the world. She is never going to be able to get enough of this, and is always going to want him. It no longer matters that she is supposed to be doing this for Naruto. At this point, she is doing this for herself, because this is what she needs, and this has become something that she wants more than anything in the world.

And so, she is willing to surrender herself to him entirely, as he starts to slowly thrust into her, moving cautiously to make sure that she can take it. All of his wildest instincts are begging him to just have at her, but Kiba takes his time, listening to her moans, not wanting to hurt her too badly. He wants Kushina to stay wanting him, wants Kushina to come to him all on her own after this, desperate for him to make her feel that good all over again.

But then she whimpers, “More…m-more,” unable to help herself, and that spells the end of his self-control. Being begged by her triggers that animalistic side of him once again, and he is soon lost in it, growling as he holds tight to her and slams into her ass, fucking her hard and with all that she has, making her scream for him.

Kushina is not sure if she can actually handle him or not, but she decides that that does not matter to her in the slightest, and that she is taking him either way, and that she never wants this to end. Each time that Kiba pounds into her ass again, she moans even louder for him, as she is pushed closer and closer to another orgasm. She has not come in nearly two decades before tonight, and now, she is already about to come again, proving to her that Kiba is a lover that knows how to handle her, that he is exactly what she has been missing from her life. Overwhelmed, she never wants to have to let him go.

Kiba is not able to last very long when he is going all out like this, not with how tight her ass is, not with how she moans for him and begs him for more. He keeps it up for as long as he can, but when she tenses and tightens around him, sent into a powerful orgasm, that is more than he can handle. All Kiba can do is moan for her, practically howling as he unloads inside of her ass, filling her with his hot and sticky seed as the two of them are left to gasp for breath, trying so hard to recover from something so intense, with both of them knowing that they are nowhere near done just yet.

Kiba still has plenty in mind for her. In fact, what he has in mind next will prove to be even more fun for both of them, and will satisfy both things that he has taught her to love so much since the two of them have started this. While he lets Kushina catch her breath, he reflects on his idea, and just how good it, a way of doubling his pleasure without cutting too much into his stamina. He knows that he has at least one more round left in him, but like this, it will be as if he gets two more rounds, at least by the time he is done with her.

Kiba is going to clone himself so that he can fuck her from both sides at once, so that he can have his way with her twice over, fucking her pussy and her ass, which he is certain is going to really overwhelm her. It will be so much fun to see just how much he can make her scream like this, and he looks forward to seeing how the MILF who is practically a virgin, or at least felt like one at the start of the night, handles being double penetrated.

Her eyes widen when the second Kiba appears in the room, and it does not take her very long at all to understand why he is wanting to use a clone right now. She does not even have to ask, and finds that she does not want to, finds that she is completely willing to let him do whatever he wants with her, without even needing to know ahead of time that that is what he is going to do to her. She would gladly follow along with anything at this point, and all she can do now is look at him with eager eyes as she asks, “Is there anything special I need to do?”

“Just get up so that I can lay back,” one of his clones says, and she moves as directed, not sure which of them she should stare at. They are both perfectly identical, and therefore both perfectly sexy, and everything that she could ever want in a man. She may not have known that before tonight, but now that she knows, she sure as hell is not going to let any chance with him pass her by, eager to do whatever he wants to do, especially if it involves getting to take that perfect, huge cock twice.

Kiba says back on the bed and gestures for her to come forward. “Come ride me, and my friend here will be fucking your ass,” he explains, and hearing him say it all out loud is even more exciting. Once again, she knows that this is something that Minato would probably never consider doing, would think she was a freak for even asking about. It seems like there are no limits with Kiba, except, perhaps, what they are both capable of imagining. But beyond that, it seems that anything goes, and when she thinks about it, she is pretty certain that she would want to do just about anything with him, ready to try anything once.

Climbing on top of him, she straddles his cock and lets herself sink down on it, not nearly as intimidated as she was when this started, just eager to take him, eager to have him inside of her again and to let him fuck her until she is out of her mind with pleasure. Kiba fills her right up, and she moans for him, her body feels like it might come apart at the seams from how pleasured she is right now. This is everything that she has ever needed, everything that she never _knew_ she needed. And this is just the beginning, something that she is reminded of when she feels the second Kiba behind her, spreading her cheeks so that he can push the tip of his cock up against her asshole.

“Please!” she cries out. “Fuck me, fuck my tight ass!” She has no idea what has come over her, saying such things, but she finds it so easy to lose herself in it, slipping into dirty talk like it’s nothing. Kiba has awakened something inside of her that she never knew existed, potential that she never knew she possessed, and that is how she knows that there is no way that it can end tonight, not after all of this.

All of this just feels like the beginning, just feels like an appetizer, as she properly explores her sexuality, and finally gets to experience all of the things she should have been doing all this time. With Kiba buried in both of her holes, he starts thrusting properly, and she is rocked back and forth between the two of them, between the clone and the original, unable to tell them apart, and not really caring either way, just as long as she gets fucked.

He is even more rough like this, both sides of him growling possessively, pounding her from either end, driving her crazy as she screams out, begging for more, desperate for everything. She is sent into another orgasm, a powerful one that makes her voice break as she screams, feeling better than she ever has in her entire life. That is when she finds out which one of them is the clone; the two Kibas come at the same time, but as he does, the one fucking her ass vanishes in a puff of smoke, completely spent.

But the one beneath her remains, panting and sweaty, and she lets herself collapse on top of him. Kiba holds onto her, the two of them doing their best to catch their breath. She is so glad that she came tonight, certain that she made the right decision, though by this point, she is so hooked on his cock that she barely remembers the real reason that she came here in the first place.

~X~

Kushina has been moaning in her room for a while now, and at this point, Naruto is unable to deny that is what is going on. The first few times that he heard the noise, he did try to ignore it, tried to come up with an excuse for why it could be anything other than his mother moaning in a sexual manner, but the more she does it and the louder she gets, the more impossible that goal becomes, until finally, he has to accept the fact that all of that is really happening, and right there in the room next to his.

This is the first time that he has ever heard anything like this, at least coming from someone in his own home. In all his life, he has never caught his mother masturbating before, never even considered that that was something that she could do. Now he finds his curiosity growing, as he wonders if she has never done this before, if this is the first time that she is trying it, and finding out just how much she likes it, or if she has done this plenty of times in the past, and he has just not noticed, either because she was much more quiet before today, or because he was out when she did it, with Kushina waiting until she was alone.

He knows that she must be alone right now, because as far as he knows, his father is out right now. At least, he has not seen him, and as far as Naruto knows, his parents do not do anything like that. Once again, he is not so sure about them, because he has tried not to think about it at all, but the signs of a lack of intimacy are there, when he really considers it. Even so, it is not as if he wants to imagine anything to do with his parents’ sex life, especially a lack of it. That is what makes it that much more confusing that he can clearly hear his mother moaning and touching herself, and yet the first reaction that he feels is not one of repulsion, but rather one of excitement.

Is he really getting turned on because he can hear his mother masturbating? Naruto wants to say that that is not the case, but the more he listens, the more he keeps thinking that it is. His cock twitches and he puts his ear to the wall, trying to hear more of Kushina’s needy moans. He wishes, suddenly, that he were there to tend to her, to make her feel a little less needy, and he has no idea what to do with all of these feelings. It is the first time that he has seriously considered just how sexy his mom is, but of course, there is no denying it.

Kushina is a very desirable woman, one that Naruto would not doubt have been openly lusting after for a long time if she were not his mom, and now it seems that the fact that they are related is really not enough to stop him either. He squirms and fidgets, wondering what he should do about all of this, before he realizes that he can’t stand it anymore, that he has to do something about his aching arousal.

There is a part of him that wants to burst into the room and take her right then and there. If she is that horny, and if his father is not doing anything to take care of her, then Naruto wants to believe that it could fall to him to pick up the slack, to give Kushina what she needs. However, he is not sure that it would actually go over like it does in his fantasies, and if he were to enter into her room, it would likely make her mad at him, would likely make things incredibly awkward between the two of them.

For now, he just wants to rely on that perfect fantasy, to think about it and imagine it in his mind, so that he is able to lose himself in it and take care of his own needs. Even if he can’t live it out in real time, the fantasy will be enough to get him off, especially with him able to hear the way that his mother is moaning from the next room over, so deliciously pathetic, so needy that surely he would be the one able to satisfy her.

Naruto resembles his father in a lot of ways, including ways that he does not necessarily realize. One of those ways happens to be the size of his cock, but since he has nothing to compare it to, he is not aware of the fact that he would be considered small, especially by his mother, especially after recent revelations that she has made. But Naruto does not know any of that stuff, only knowing that he wants more, that he wants _her_ , and that her moans are so sexy that they are enough to fuel his fantasies more and more.

He imagines the way his mother would look beneath him, trying to picture what her naked body would look like. She is no doubt sexier than any girl in any of his favorite magazines, because she would be more real, and because she is his mother, but those images will have to fill in the gaps until he can find out. Maybe, if he is really careful, he might be able to peak at her in the shower, and get some more material to fantasize about…

Everything feels so good for the time being, with Naruto oblivious to the turns that things are taking. He does not know that she is not alone, does not know that she is not merely touching herself, until she moans out even louder than before, so loud that he can finally understand what it is that she is saying.

“Kiba!” she cries, and Naruto is sure that he must have misheard her. He is sure of it, at least, until she cries out again, repeating that same name, her voice dripping with pure pleasure as she moans it. But that can’t be right, because that would imply that she was fantasizing about his friend while she was masturbating, and he knows that she wouldn’t…that she _couldn’t_ …

That is when he hears what sounds like groaning as well, separate from his mother’s moans, and more masculine. Suddenly, Naruto is not so sure that Kushina is alone anymore, and he is not sure what to do with that new information. She could be in there with Kiba, even though he thinks that something like that would be completely impossible…listening at the wall does not cut it anymore, and he is still touching himself, even with all of these new worries, and he does not know what to do.

Naruto has to find out what is going on, which means that he needs to go over to her room to investigate. Getting up, hand still wrapped around his cock, he tries to talk himself out of it. After all, he had already decided that he could not go in there while his mom is masturbating, that that would make things weird, and maybe he is just imagining the groaning, maybe there is no one else in there with her, and that would mean that there was no reason for him to creep into her room like that.

But then why would she be crying out for Kiba? His friend has been around a lot lately, but it never seemed like he and Kushina had any special connection. There is just no way…there’s no way…Naruto moves down the hallway, unable to stop himself, unable to talk himself out of it. He needs to just get it over with, to find out what is going on once and for all.

Standing outside the door for a moment, he starts listening again. Her moans have become a lot louder now that he is this close, and he can definitely hear someone else in there, no doubt about it. Though he still can’t quite make out the voice, he knows that it is a masculine voice, that someone is in there fucking his mom, and why else would she cry out for Kiba, if it’s not him? Naruto has no idea what to think about this, and with one hand still wrapped around his cock, he reaches the other out to open her bedroom door, which is not even locked.

That is when he sees it. His mother is naked and bent over, facing the door though she has her eyes closed, moaning out as she is fucked hard from behind. Every time the man fucking her slams into her, she is pushed forward, her breasts bouncing forward beneath her, her mouth falling open as she screams out his name, and there is no doubt now that it is exactly who Naruto thinks that it is.

“Kiba, oh, Kiba!” she cries, completely oblivious to the fact that they have been walked in on.

Naruto wants to be put a stop to this, knows that he should. Kiba is in here fucking his mom in his own home, and he needs to put a stop to it. He needs to lunge forward and attack and force them apart and never let them get close again, and instead, he just stands there jerking himself off, suddenly aware of the fact that whatever Kushina is being fucked with is a hell of a lot bigger than what Naruto is packing.

Kiba notices him as soon as he comes in, and also notices that he is jerking himself off, eyes lighting up in glee at the humorous situation. “What the fuck, Naruto? Is that seriously all you’ve got?” he asks. Kushina’s eyes open then and she is surprised to see that her son has walked into the room, has caught her in the act.

Naruto expects to see at least a hint of shame in her eyes, but there is none there. Instead, they are glazed over in pleasure, just barely registering her surprise at all, and soon enough, they drift closed again as Kiba continues to pound her. She should care about getting walked in on by her son, but she is well past the point of caring about anything other than how good Kiba fucks her. Nothing else has mattered to her for a while now.

“Man, that’s hilarious,” Kiba says, still getting a kick out of how pathetic Naruto looks to him. “How long have you been jerking off? Were you just sitting in the other room, cranking it while listening to your own mom get laid? I would ask if you do that every time your parents fuck, but Kushina has already told me all about how useless your dad and his microdick are. Looks like you take after him in that department, huh, Naruto?”

Naruto knows that he needs to defend himself in some way, and that he should probably defend his father in some way while he is at it, but no words come to him, and the more he watches Kiba fuck Kushina, the more helpless he feels, frozen in place, except for his hand, still furiously moving along his dick, which he is now painfully aware is much smaller than Kiba.

“Were you thinking you could come in and fuck your mommy? As if I would share with you, but even I did, how would you ever expect to satisfy her with _that_? She already had to suffer enough dealing with your dad, don’t make her suffer with you too,” he continues, loving to mock Naruto. “How pathetic is that? You really wanted to fuck your mom that bad, only to find one of your friends pounding her brains out! You know she’s the only reason I come over here, right, Naruto?”

“That’s not…none of that is true,” Naruto mumbles, but he is not so sure, even as he says it. He is not really sure of anything right now, because so many things have been flipped on him in such a short amount of time, most of them all at once. He has no idea how to take any of this, and has no idea what is true, and no idea what to believe, both about this situation and about how his life has gone up until now. Nothing makes sense to him, and yet throughout all of that, the only thing that he can keep doing is jerking himself off, even though that is part of what Kiba is mocking him for, and he does not want Kiba to mock him anymore.

“Are you sure about that?” The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as Kiba fucks her that much harder, driven on by how dumbfounded Naruto is by this discovery. It is absolutely hilarious to him, and Kushina is so out of her mind with pleasure that she does not care about anything anymore, only caring about the way Kiba keeps pounding into her, the way he can fuck her like no one else. She is completely infatuated with him, to the point that she does not even care if he taunts Naruto or not.

It is ironic that this all started because of Naruto, because she was trying to do this for his sake, but now, she is not at all concerned with what he thinks of her, or if he finds out the truth. Kiba is enjoying himself, so that means that she is enjoying it at well, and that gets her that much more into it, moaning out pathetically, putting on a hell of a show for her son, who is forced to watch every last bit of it. She is not even fazed by the fact that he is touching himself, that he came in touching himself after listening to her from his own room. Absolutely nothing has any effect on her right now.

“Harder, Kiba,” she moans, her voice breaking, a good reflection of the state of her mind right now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll give it to you just like you like, you needy bitch,” he says in a teasing voice, giving her a light slap on the ass as he does, before looking up to make eye contact with Naruto again. “That’s right, just keep jerking your baby dick like that while I show your mom how a _real_ man can treat her. I’d say to watch and you might learn a few things, but we both know that you’re not going to be able to do what I can do, no matter what you try.”

Naruto does know that, has realized almost right away the distance between he and Kiba, the difference in size and the technique that he has, the way that he is able to reduce Kushina to a moaning, trembling mess. He has no idea what he has walked in on, but he knows that he has been shown the truth about his own abilities, and has had questions answered that he never even had the chance to ask.

Tonight has been one hell of a night, and Naruto still gets the feeling that it is only just starting, and he still can’t stop touching himself while Kiba plows his mother. Kushina suddenly screams out, “Oh, fuck, Kiba…ah, Kiba, I’m gonna…I’m gonna come!”

“Good, go ahead and come then, you needy, slutty bitch, show your pathetic son what a real man can do for you!” he orders her, and fucks her even harder, showing her no mercy, determined to push her right over the edge until she is screaming out, moaning so loud, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Naruto is painfully aware of the fact that he is never going to be able to make anyone look like that, let alone a woman even half as sexy as his mother is. He does not know how he knows all of this for certain, but watching Kiba and feeling helpless to do anything other than jerk off seems to be evidence enough to support that.

“Fuck, that’s so good, just like that,” Kiba groans as he feels Kushina tighten around him with her orgasm. He is getting close now too, and he wants to make sure that Naruto can watch him come inside of his mother, just like their other unwanted guest has had to watch several times over now. Naruto does not seem to have noticed him yet, too transfixed on the sight right in front of him to bother looking around the room, to bother looking at anything other than his supposed friend fucking his mom’s brains out.

“Do you want me to come inside of you?” he asks. “Do you want me to fill you up like the slut you are?”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Kushina cries, begging him, practically demanding it of him. “Come inside me, fill me up, fill me pussy with your come! Please, Kiba!”

“Even though your son is watching? You still want me to do it?” he asks, not looking at her, but looking at Naruto. Naruto feels nauseous and yet he still can’t look away, and yet he still can’t stop jerking himself off, so painfully aroused by all of this, no matter how sick, no matter humiliated, he may be.

“Yes, please! I want him to see it! I want you to do it, I want you to come inside of me right in front of Naruto!” The way she says it makes it seem like this is not the first time he has made her say something like this, and it is only then that Naruto looks further into the room and sees that he is not the only one watching the two of them. His father was home after all.

Kiba holds nothing back as he hilts himself inside of Kushina, coming hard and pumping her full of the hot, sticky fluid, just like she requests. She cries out in ecstasy while he groans and growls, incredibly possessive, gripping her hard enough to leave marks where he holds onto her, and all the while, Naruto is forced to watch this for the first time, and Minato is forced to watch for who knows how many times by now. How long has this been going on without Naruto even being aware of it?

There is no way to know, but he does know that this is not the end, that they are not nearly done with each other yet. Kiba pulls out of his mother, and she is left leaking come, showing just how much of it there is as it comes out of her. At the same time, Naruto gets his first proper look at Kiba’s cock, able to see now for sure just how much bigger he is, feeling that much more humiliated by it. His hand is still fervently working at his small cock, still unable to stop himself from trying to get off to this horrible, humiliating scene, but when he sees the grin on Kiba’s face as he looks at him, he wonders if he should not be trying to get away.

Before his eyes, Kiba creates a clone of himself, giving the clone a high five before sending him to pick up where he left off. Kushina is slumped over, barely able to hold herself up, but the clone lifts her back up, holding onto her hips just like the original did, and thrusting forward, filling her all at once and making her scream again. While he falls into the pattern of pounding into her just as hard as the original Kiba did, that Kiba comes at Naruto, with a wicked grin on his face.

Naruto is not able to fight back against him, does not even attempt to put up a good fight. He has, for the most part, accepted his fate here, even if he does not like it, and even if he does not actually want to accept it. Even if he hates this, even if he wishes that he could put a stop to all of this, especially the way his body reacts to all of this, he still lets Kiba grab him and tie him up, throwing him down on the ground next to his father.

Minato is both bound and gagged, but he has either forgotten to gag Naruto, or he does not care enough to bother with it, when he would rather get back to fucking Kushina more directly. Either way, Minato gives Naruto a look, and he is not quite able to understand the expression on his father’s face, because it is like nothing he has ever seen on him before. Minato is usually the picture of confidence, but this is something else. A man brought low and humiliated, and guilty for how much he is enjoying it.

Minato’s cock really isn’t any bigger than Naruto’s, but it is still leaking come, a show of just how long he has been stuck watching like this, and just how much he has gotten off on watching the way that a real man can fuck his wife. Now, Naruto is resigned to the same fate, both of them tied up here, while Kiba goes back to join the clone that has been fucking Kushina senseless this whole time, her moans constantly filling the room.

“Come on, you two know what to do,” he says, and the clone pulls out of her, going to the bed so that he can lay on his back. Kushina’s legs wobble as she walks, but she is quick to climb on top of him, to sink down on him and let his cock fill her once again. Kiba goes to stand behind her, and from where Naruto and Minato are left tied up, they get a perfect profile view of this.

Kushina bounces on top of the clone for a moment, but then Kiba grabs hold of her and forces her still, so that he can spread her cheeks and start pushing into her ass from behind. She moans and thanks him, and he says, “Yeah, I know, this is your favorite, isn’t it? Needy bitch, I know just what you love. Maybe next time we can make even more clones, and see just how many of me you can take at once. I know your loser husband, and your pathetic son would have to make a hell of a lot of clones to come even close to making you feel the way that I do.”

With that, he starts thrusting hard into her, pounding her from both sides as the clone starts moving too. Naruto knows that every word that he says is true, that even with his mastery of clones, he would still not be able to do what Kiba does. There is just no way that he will be able to come close to what Kiba does, because even a transformation would not hold under that level of pressure, so he would never be able to satisfy a woman, not the way Kiba can. No wonder his mom is cheating on his dad, if that is all she has ever had before, and no wonder she seems so much happier now, having no need for either of the men she has at home.

As Kiba keeps fucking her, pounding her from both sides and making her scream his name and beg for more, Naruto realizes just how inferior he is, a lesson that he is sure his father has already learned by now, if he has been made to watch for as long as Naruto thinks that he has. The two of them just have to come to terms with it, and consider themselves lucky that they are even allowed to watch like this.

Kushina remains so wrapped up in her pleasure that she does not notice their feelings at all, hardly remembering how she got here in the first place, and certainly not remembering what she used to feel so conflicted about. This is the best decision that she has ever made, and she and Kiba both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
